My Angel
by MalecWeasley
Summary: Romione: La guerra por fin había terminado. Hacía dos días que todo había acabado. La muerte de su hermano era innegable y su dolor insoportable. La muerte de Fred lo había transformado. Lo había hundido en depresión, y ella llegó como un Ángel Vengador a sacarlo de su miseria.


**La guerra por fin había terminado. Hacía dos días que todo había acabado. La muerte de su hermano era innegable y su dolor insoportable. La muerte de Fred lo había transformado. Lo había hundido en depresión, y ella llegó como un Ángel Vengador a sacarlo de su miseria.**

Lo vio morir frente a sus ojos, recordaba vagamente a Percy gritar con desesperación, pero en su mente no había nada más que Fred quien yacía a su lado _todavía con el fantasma de su última sonrisa grabado en el rostro._

Se hundió en sí mismo, en su habitación, perdido, adolorido y lleno de rencor, habían ganado sí, pero lo había perdido en el trayecto. Miró su habitación y se deprimió más, la soledad lo embargo por completo. Sabía que no había nadie más que él en la Madriguera, se había negado a ir con el resto de su familia, no quería recordar y abrió un cajón de su habitación y sacó una botella de Whisky de Fuego que mantenía oculta desde hacía ya mucho. Comenzó a beber, nunca lo hacía, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo en esos momentos.

Olvidar, perderse en el alcohol, sentir que esta opresión en el pecho se disolvía o tan siquiera mermaba un poco.

Había perdido a su hermano.

Comenzó a beber, se perdió el funeral, estuvo encerrado en su habitación por horas, no había comido en todo el día, solo tomar con el único y firme propósito de que su vida se perdiera. Y lo habría conseguido si ella no hubiera aparecido.

-¡RON!, ábreme.- Hermione golpeaba la puerta con fuerza.

Él estaba aturdido por el alcohol, no quería ver a nadie. Y nadie lo había molestado, excepto ella que gritaba como loca fuera de su habitación, ni siquiera entendía que hacía ella ahí, sus padres debieron haberle mencionado algo en el funeral. Aun escuchando los gritos no se levanto del piso de habitación. Cerro los ojos y espero que ella se diera por vencido y lo dejará en paz.

Debió haberlo sabido, era Hermione Granger después de todo, con un simple Alohomora se adentró en su habitación y llegó a verlo en ese estado tan miserable.

Ella se acuchilló para quedar a la altura de él. No abrió los ojos, no quería verla. Pero sintió el abrazo que lo envolvía.

A Hermione no le importaba que estuviera hecho un asco...

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró junto a él la muerte de Fred.

-¡Déjame en paz!- quiso zafarse del abrazo, pero ella era increíblemente fuerte.

-No dejaré que te hundas.- la seguridad de su voz, tocaba su desolado corazón.- a él no le

hubiera gustado verte así.- se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, y con ternura le acarició el rostro.

Los dos estaban sentados, ella sobre el regazo de él.

Tan cerca...

Los labios rosados de ella cayeron sobre los de él, en un dulce beso. No era la primera vez que ella lo besaba. Ron respondió a la caricia, sediento de ternura, deseoso de sentir algo más que amargura. La colocó mejor sobre su regazo para que ella quedara a horcadas de él, y poder besarla con mayor facilidad. Poco le importaba a ella el sabor de la amargura de ese beso, el alcohol se sentía, su cuerpo percibía la tensión y necesidad de cariño. El beso cambió de lento a desenfrenado.

Ron se permitió recorrer el cuerpo de su mejor amiga con caricias subidas de tono, había quitado la chamarra estorbosa que le impedía tocarla como él quería, como él deseaba.

Ella se movía sobre su regazo excitada por el beso, las caricias y aun más, por la parte dura sobre la que estaba sentada.

La falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse, aun así ella tenía enredado sus manos en su pelirrojo cabello.

-Vete.- era una orden fría al igual que sus ojos.

Hermione se tenso por un momento pero no emitió palabra alguna, ni hizo lo que él le pedía. Ambos estaban en una batalla de miradas. Ella no retrocedería y él no sabía que hacer.

-Si no te vas.- la reto.-tomaré lo que me ofreces.- miró el cuerpo de ella con descaro, pero obtuvo una respuesta muy diferente a la que pensaba.

Ella se movió sensualmente contra él, y lo jaló para besarlo. Ron pasó de asombro a pasión. Sentía como ella empezaba a retirar la playera naranja de los Chudley Cannons que apestaba a licor. Él se dejo hacer...

Atento a cada movimiento de ella.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó incrédulo de la acción de Hermione, quien lo desnudaba sin pudor alguno, pero su cara era de color escarlata.

-Te amo.- ella se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, sus ojos brillaban de amor.

Él se creyó en las nubes por un momento pero luego negó con la cabeza.

-No deberías de hacerlo.

-Quiero hacerlo.- dijo ella muy segura.- toma mi amor a traves de mi cuerpo, lo necesitas.- lo jalo a la cama, ella con ropa interior , él en las mismas circunstancias.- necesitas saber que no estas solo, necesitas sentirte vivo.- comenzó a besar su cuello, ella estaba encima de él.- necesitas amor.- sonrió aun más.- y tengo mucho amor para ti, déjame demostrártelo, a ti, déjame tocarte como deseo, déjame ser una sola persona contigo.

¿Por qué no?, se pregunto internamente Ron, al diablo todo, al diablo las diferencias, al diablo la soledad.

Ella cubría con besos su cuerpo y él se tensaba al sentir su pequeña lengua lamiéndolo. La deseaba más que a nada en este mundo.

Las caricias tiernas de ella lo despertaron internamente, no pudo estar quieto por más tiempo cuando sintió que Hermione estaba decidida a besarlo ahí.

Y no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la pequeña boca cubrirlo, las manos de ella lo masajeaba tímidamente, inexpertamente, quiso correrse ahí mismo, la sensación era sublime.

Pero la retiro…

En un movimiento algo brusco cambio las posiciones, él ahora la cubría. Y rompió la ropa interior, jalo el sostén para dejar expuestos esos pechos a su merced. Rompió con brusquedad la panti que cubría su montículo de venus.

Contuvo el aliento al apreciarla completamente desnuda.

Ella quería cubrirse pero sabía que él necesitaba estar seguro que ella lo deseaba tanto. Por lo que se quedo expuesta a la mirada azul que quemaba cada parte que veía. Hermione extendió los brazos para abrazarlo, con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, con unos ojos brillosos de pasión.

-Ven a mi Ron.

Y fue lo que él hizo ante tal invitación. Bajo la cabeza y la beso con desenfreno, la mordió, la devoro, no le daba oportunidad de ganar en caricias. Los cuerpos desnudos se amoldaron a la perfección, el miembro de Ron estaba rozando la entrada de ella. Ambos perdidos en la sensación de sentir por primera vez lo que es el sexo.

El deseo los cubría como una manta. El remolino de sensaciones hacia vibrar sus cuerpos. Ambos estaban completamente calientes y deseosos de más.

Él inicio una cadena de besos que termino en los pechos, y se divirtió ahí con los pezones de ella, sabiendo que eran un punto sensible.

Hermione gimió aun más al sentir como él la mordía y succionaba. Ron no resistió más y coloco su miembro en la entrada de ella.

Era mucha su ansia, que de solo una embestida entro en ella. Se tenso, el canal de Hermione era húmedo y demasiado apretado. Esto no se comparaba en nada a sus fantasías.

Ella quiso no gritar al sentirlo entrar pero no pudo, necesito el momento que él le dio para tranquilizar la tensión de su cuerpo. Los ojos azules la miraban con algo más que deseo, aunque él no hubiera dicho palabra alguna, ella sentía que estaban conectados no solo en cuerpo si no en alma.

Ese sentimiento le dio una gran tranquilidad y decisión, comenzó a mover las caderas para que él sintiera el mismo placer que ella. Ron se daría cuenta.

Las miradas unidas hablan por si solas, él comenzó a embestir, primero lento y después poseído.

Ella alzo las piernas y las enrollo en las caderas de él para permitirle una mejor penetración.

El vaivén de los cuerpos unidos adopto un ritmo acelerado y placentero. Ron besaba con ansias el seno izquierdo, ella lo aprisionaba para que no dejara de hacerlo y cuando su cuerpo exploto, él la beso a ella con todo el amor que había estado conteniendo.

El clímax los dejo a ambos sin fuerza alguna. Él se permitió descansar encima de ella. A Hermione no le importaba sentirse aplastada, ella quería tenerlo así por siempre.

Y estando ahí, sobre el pecho de Hermione, Ron lo comprendió. Sí, la guerra había acabado. Sí, se había llevado su hermano consigo. Pero también había traído esperanza al mundo. Había traído amor a su vida y ahora que lo sabía, la cuidaría por el resto de su vida.

Fin.


End file.
